User talk:ThatBlindMouse100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 467,2234,346,322,743 atlantic Hurricane Season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeFireXXXX (Talk) 23:08, March 10, 2012 Hello\hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki Hello, you seem to like weather, if you really do then why don't you check out Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki. A Tornado Wiki I founded. Max1994C 01:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Max1994C 20:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) {C}I'm gonna tell you how you can make storms of your own.. The way I do it is.. First.. I put 3 starting equals then I put in a name like Hurricane Antonio, then I put the final 3 equals in. 2. then I put in as a spacer. 9. And to top it all off I put in *Without the spaces of course* And I put it all together to make.. Hurricane Antonio Welcome I've never met you before, but hey. This is late, but I hope you have a good time here. -True Golden Blaze Re: Ingrid's Help Max1994C18:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I still don't 100% understand myself. {C}I tried to make my own but the only way I could post images is if I post outside the large infobox.. And way I did that was.. {C}1. two brackets thumb|left|300px| {C}4. then I put in a description- Example: Hurricane Beryl at 200 mph record peak. {C}Put it all together and I get.. Hypothetical Tornadoes [[User:Max1994C|Max1994C 19:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I can also teach you how to make tornado outbreaks on hypothetical tornadoes wiki. For the primary tornado outbreak infobox 1. {C}For a tornado count..(As example) Tornado count 1. Grade boundaries {C}I have introduced a new grading boundaries system how to judge how well each wiki page is set up. Liz's grade boundaries: Attainment: 1 (excellent) 2 (good) 3 (mediocre) 4 (below average) 5 (poor) 6 (get atta here man!) Effort: A (maximum) B (good) C (mediocre) D (below average) E (bad) F (get atta here) Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 18:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) typing ★★★★★★★★★★★★★ Typing in colour is easy! :D Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 20:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) New idea 4 u. Max1994C (talk) 03:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, here's an idea for your future seasons. You should make seasons for lake Michigan, Lake Erie, Lake Superior , The Mediterranean sea, etc. That would be awesome. Max1994C (talk) 20:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl! Wanna check out my new Hypothetical Volcanoes Wiki? http://hypotheticalvolcanoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Re:Prize Thank you for the cupcake (munch!)!!! AndrewTalk To Me 23:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) sharing Hurricane Max 19:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) hey girl! I'm sharing one of my hurricane seasons with you.^^ Want to work on a hypothetical season? Hi Liz, Would you like to make a hypothetical hurricane season with me sometime in the next few days (Assuming you're done with your 1997 season or anything else)? AndrewTalk To Me 23:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Of course I would! Well, I obvs have School, but I can tell you when I can work. Okay? :D Shall be get everyone to work on it? Can it be a funny hurricane season with names like "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" and "Everydayimshuffling?" LOOOL Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 18:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, we could let everyone make changes. And of course, we can try silly names, as long as they're not too confusing. I'll get it started sometime in the next few days. AndrewTalk To Me 21:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay! The hypothetical season is open! Enjoy!!! P.S. Make sure you type in |Basin=EPac instead of |Basin=Atl when creating hypothetical cyclones, as this is a Pacific season, NOT an Atlantic one!!! P.P.S. This is not mandatory, but try finding images of Pacific tropical cyclones instead of Atlantc ones. P.P.P.S. Have fun with the names!!! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me SIGGEH TEST Raraah The Awesome Pony 18:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) PONY http://www.bronyland.com/pony-personality-test/?q=MjI2Nnw1MDMxNzA Happy Birthday Hurricane Max 07:09, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Liz! Happy 14th b-day! AndrewTalk To Me 12:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) TYVM for all the great comments! i got a windows 8 pc? Raraah The Awesome Pony 23:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) MERRY XMAS merry xmas, a fantabulous new year and.... Wiki Glitch Well, Liz, what is the glitch? AndrewTalk To Me 03:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok. First things first.... #When you are on a user page (on any wiki,) replace the existing name with the name you want to see. For example, http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Andrew444 (change "Andrew444" to a different username who is NOT on this wiki, e.g. "Shurow." Replace Andrew444 with Shurow to get this: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shurow Check out Ozann2 on the Hurricane Wiki!! XD http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Ozann2 Cool, huh? #This can happen on many other wikis too. I also left a message on the CP wiki on your Message wall. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Andrew444 #Have fun! XD Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) MAKE A COOL SIGGY! MAKE A COOL SIGGY ON WIKIA LIKE THIS; http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customising_your_signature Thanks a lot! Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:56, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I like what you've done with the place while I was gone. I know I'm a guy xD but this place did need some lightening up...and with college on my hands, it's a little difficult. I would make you an admin myself, but I don't have the rights to :/ Appreciating your work! -Blaze Thank you very much! :D Well, I got school on Monday, tho, but ty!! Hurricane Idol Judge opportunity Hello Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala! You have been invited to be a full time judge on Hurricane Idol! If you accept this opportunity, please talk to me on my talk page so we can finalize this deal. If you've accepted, please read how the competition works on Hurricane Idol's Main Page to know how the judging process works. You've been chosen because you have a creative way at looking at things and that talent you have could make you a very interesting judge! Please consider joining, you'll become even more well known all over the wiki! STO12 (talk) 05:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) *Thank you for accepting this incredible opportunity! The first things I'd like you to do is read how Hurricane Idol works on its main article to get a sense of how it all works. I also need you to place your user name in the judges section since you are a judge now :)......and write a little about your experience with hurricanes and creativity. Once you've done that, please tell me and I'll ask you to do another special thing! :) STO12 (talk) 21:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Another Job favor for Hurricane Idol! Hello Raraah! I'd first like to thank you for participating in Hurricane Idol, I just know you'll be a great judge! Also, as it states on its main page, it says the user who submitted the winning name will earn a special reward to display on their user page. I haven't created one, and I was hoping that with your creativity and experience with designing cool things, that you could make that user reward! Are you up to it? :) STO12 (talk) 22:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Course, thanks! :D Hurricane Idol/Name Submission Lack Hello Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, since you are a judge, I'd like to inform you about the lacking of names in the name submission area this season. It's not too much to worry about right know as it is only March 1 and the ending of the submissions are on March 3. But, I thought I'd like to tell you that if there isn't that many submissions until the deadline, then I'll just add a lot more anonymous name submissions from a list of random names I created; to bring the total up to 55 names. None of these names will go to me or any other user, it'll just be an open award if that certain name from my random list wins. Again, I randomly selected these names, they weren't my choice completely. If you'd like to help fix this lacking in the submission area, then it would be most helpful to me and Hurricane Idol if you "advertise" just a little. "Advertise", meaning just maybe talk to some users and influence them to take part in it or maybe add a link to Hurricane Idol on the main page (if you are allowed). Thanks! STO12 (talk) 03:24, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! I will do so right now. Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hurricanehunterjackson (talk) 11:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Hurricanehunterjackson Raraah! I have A Second Hypothetical Hurricanes wiki And You Should Join It! Make Sure On The Other Wiki Your Not To Crazy Alright Because I Created The Wiki! Okay I Understand!! XD Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Judges Decisions for Hurricane Idol Hello Raraah, I just wanted to let you know that I officially closed the auditions and that no more names can be submitted. Now, since the auditions are closed, it is now time for a major judge group effort to find the top 25 names. Please visit my Talk Page to find out how to judge these names. STO12 (talk) 16:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok :D Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Reminder Hello Raraah, this is just a reminder to tell you that you HAVE to visit my Talk Page before 6 p.m. MDT March 5. You have received this reminder because you haven't put your judge input on the "Judges Decision" section of my talk page. PLEASE VISIT THERE! We need to reveal the top 25 names by tomorrow March 5! STO12 (talk) 00:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Top 25 names are announced! Hello Raraah, just wanted to let you know that you did a fantastic job with your judging on the Auditions! I hope that the names you know will go far, will make far! The Top 25 names are announced by the way! Visit Hurricane Idol's article to find out which ones made it! STO12 (talk) 23:39, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Top 15 are announced! Hello Raraah, the Top 15 names have been announced! Come check it out on the Hurricane Idol article! Due to only eight names being voted for, a random selection was made to find the other seven to make fifteen. STO12 (talk) 22:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Top 10 Names are announced Hello Raraah, I just wanted to let you know that the Top 10 names for Hurricane Idol have been announced! Please vote for the names you truly believe could be the next Hurricane Idol! STO12 (talk) 23:06, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Judging Help! Hello Raraah, I just wanted to let you know that two names from the Top 4 are currently tied. As judges we need to break this tie so we can announce our Top 3. Please visit this section called Judges Decision to help out with the tie problem! The advancing name is to be announced on April 17! STO12 (talk) 00:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Judging Help! Hello Raraah, I just wanted to let you know that two names from the Top 3 are currently tied. As judges, we need to break this tie so we can announce our Top 2. Please visit this section called Judges Decision to help out with the tie problem! The advancing name is to be announced on April 24! Remember the favor? Hello Raraah! I just wanted to let you know that it's getting pretty close to the finale of Hurricane Idol! And remember when I asked you to create a special banner for the user who submitted the winning name? If you forgot...just scroll up from this message to find it, it should still be there. Please can you make sure it's finished by the finale date? Thanks! STO12 (talk) 03:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Great job! Hello, Raraah I just wanted to say great job on judging on Season 1 of Hurricane Idol. Your input was greatly appreciated and was very much needed in order to decide ties. We're hoping you enjoyed the experience and that if you are willing to judge again, please let me know! STO12 (talk) 00:43, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much Otto! I really loved judging (and making the banner!) for HI Season 1. Congratulations to Igor for winning! I'd love to judge again for the next season please! :D Raraah, Awesome Pony 17:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Andrea Hi, Liz. Tropical Storm Andrea formed! More information can be found here: http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/text/refresh/MIATCPAT1+shtml/062347.shtml? Happy hurricane season! AndrewTalk To Me 00:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) LOL, I know. Thanks for telling me! Andrea is heading up the Northeast.... :o Raraah, Awesome Pony 16:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Season Competition Entry Hello, Liz. Just to let you know, I left a comment on your hurricane season contest blog for me to sign up as a participant and submit an entry. Here is a shortcut to my competition season: 1 (click here for the link) Please feel free to leave comments about my article in the "Comments" section. Thank you! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 18:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I sure will! :D It's fantastic! Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Sup :D Just hopeing that nobody else fied in that plane crash today:(MachoELMO (talk) 22:32, July 6, 2013 (UTC)MachoELMO Plane crash? What happened in the plane crash? Is it the San Fransisco plane crash? Oh dear... :( Rara Hooves 22:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Hurricanes 2 Wiki invitation Rara, Here is the link to my wiki: http://awesome-hurricanes-2.wikia.com/wiki/Awesome_Hurricanes_2_Wiki. Look forward to seeing you there! Simlover123' ' 00:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) k Special Hurricane Season Requests CycloneRyne94 (talk) 03:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Raraah. Im kind of in a hurricane season making mood and am on a roll with hurricane season making right now. Im taking special requests and wanted to know if there was a hurricane season you'd like to see me make. And what you'd like to see out of it, like: What year it should take place in. What basin. And even your own little list of names. And i can try to make it an awesome season.. Thank you very much Ryne!! I would love you to make me a fantastic 9382 Springfield Hurricane Season, as many storms as you like and named after the Simpsons Characters!! Thanks!! THIS IS PINKAMENA 20:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Do you wan to join me on this wiki's chat I'm currently on it. HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 14:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 14:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Help Hi, Raraah I need help with an infobox. I would like to put an infobox showing storms similar to the one on your 2013 Atalntic hurricane season. Can you show me how to do it. Thank you. Sutowe12 (talk) 19:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Easy! Just go to the page, go on source, copy, paste, go to your page, paste it there and edit! :D IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JERRY TIME! (and I liek trainz) 21:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I tried doing it and it ended up not the way I wanted. Here's the page> 2023 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Season. Thanks again. Sutowe12 (talk) 00:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Photoshop Hi Liz, In reply to your comment, no, I do not know how to use Photoshop. I do know how to use GIMP. Are there any tips you can give? Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 12:48, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sure, yes! In fact, I used GIMP back in August, it was great fun! Sadly my PC crashed and I couldn't find it anymore :( Still great fun though, I'll try to get it back. Tell me what you know about GIMP already, and I can tell you some more on PS :D Oh, and by the way, are you taking Art in high? I am :D It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting the sadness win. 21:13, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I took a digital photography class in the summer, and I learned how to merge pictures, remove red eyes and other distracting facial features, and some other fun stuff. Also, I am not taking any art classes this year. AndrewTalk To Me 21:25, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's fantastic! I can recolour, make someone look older/younger and slim/fatten them up! Want me to show you? I can show y'all on a blog post! It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting the sadness win. 00:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Vote For Me Hey there! Vote for my hurricane map on Force 13, for it to be edited into a video! Thanks!!!! :) Sutowe12 (talk) 01:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sup Hey Liz, in reply to your comment on my talk, I don't really know how to use Photoshop. But, just like Andrew, I know how to use GIMP. Any tips you can give? Oh yeah, I just took that test, and got ESFJ! :D [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 04:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) That test is the Myers-Briggs Assessment! :D I took the test and I am extraverted just like you! I got ENFP, lol. A lot of people in my class are ESFJ; it is common. Andy took the same test too but he is an ISFJ. Wanna know more abou the ESFJ? Here you go! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ESFJ Oh, and as for GIMP, that's fantastic! I don't have GIMP yet though, I'll try to get it once my PS trial expires. In the meantime, I can give you a few tips; stay tuned for blog posts! It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting the sadness win. 20:41, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Seasons CycloneRyne94 (talk) 00:41, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Liz, you wanna co-edit a season with me? Sure about that, Ryne! So, where shall we start? “i liek turtlez 20:27, February 27, 2014 (UTC) You've been invited to be a full-time judge on Hurricane Idol! Hello Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala! I know you're not very active anymore, but you have been invited to be a full time judge for the 2nd season of Hurricane Idol! If you accept this opportunity, please talk to me on my talk page so we can finalize this deal. If you've accepted, please read how the competition works on Hurricane Idol's Main Page to know how the judging process works. You've been chosen because you have a very creative way of looking at tropical cyclones, a creative way of making tropical cyclone seasons, and you also have a fun personality! These factors could make you a very interesting judge! Please consider joining, you'll become even more well known all over the wiki! Steve820 01:52, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh sorry Raraah, but HurricaneTeen6900, Sutowe12, and Andrew444 came to my talk page faster than you, and they are now judges. There is also AzureAzulCrash and me, which means we now have 5''' judges! Now that all the positions have been taken and we already have enough judges, you can't be a judge for season 2. If you have came to my talk page to apply to become a judge a bit sooner, you could have made it! But don't worry, season 3 will come in April or May 2015 and you may have a chance at becoming a judge at that time! :) Steve820 21:53, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for the invite! I would have loved it! It's a shame because I have a tonload of controlled assessments and exams to do... :( Called GCSEs... :( “i liek turtlez 17:58, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations, you submitted the runner-up of Hurricane Idol season 2! Congratulations Raraah, you submitted the runner-up of Hurricane Idol season 2, the name "Patty"! Here's your submissions including the name "Patty". Sorry that you didn't win, but you were extremely close! The winner of season 2 was "Michael", submitted by Fool13. But, hopefully you'll win season 3 coming spring 2015! :) Steve820 18:15, July 2, 2014 (UTC) You may be the next Hurricane Idol Season III judge! Hello Liz, '''Congratulations!!! You have been selected as a potential candidate for the next judge on Hurricane Idol, Season III! This will be an opportunity that will be fun, competitive, and enjoyable! You are a candidate because of your commitment to this wiki! Please click here to accept your request!!! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 02:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC), Main Host :Congratulations, your request has been accepted! Please put your judge information here! AndrewTalk To Me 22:54, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much Andy for the judging opportunity! Thank you HurricaneTeen for making me a rollback and chat mod! And thank you everyone for helping Patty become 2nd place! :D “i liek turtlez 21:53, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Decision Time! Alright, Liz, it is time for the judges decision! Click here and select your favorite names! Winners will be announced on July 10! AndrewTalk To Me 21:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Brony Test Hi Rara. You may not know me, but I am NDB (Not David Brown) and I took that brony test that I saw on one of your messages. My results were: lol user:Not David Brown Top 27 names!!! Hi, Liz! The top 27 names are in! Vote for them here (I did not realize there was a top 50 round first)! AndrewTalk To Me 21:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Top 15 names!!! Hi, Liz! The top 15 names are in! Vote for them here! AndrewTalk To Me 13:04, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 names!!! Hello, Liz! The top ten names have been announced at the Hurricane Idol page! The top six names will be announced on July 19! AndrewTalk To Me 12:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Final Four Hello, Liz! It is time to get ready for our Final Four, which will come on July 25. Who shall proceed, Wilma, Katrina, Orlene, Mario, or Dianmu? Vote here now! AndrewTalk To Me 11:39, July 22, 2014 (UTC) MLP personality test Hey Liz, I just took that MLP personality test that you mentioned before and also Not David Brown took. Here's my results! (I got Rainbow Dash :D) --Steve820 23:46, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Semi-Finals Hello, Liz! Our Final Four are in! Vote here for your semi-finalists, which will be announced on July 28! Who shall enter, Wilma, Katrina, Mario, or Dianmu? AndrewTalk To Me 11:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry I fell asleep on chat can you please come back on? HypercaneTeen(talk) 14:29, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Bronze Finalist!!! Hello, Liz! For personal reasons, I had to wait a day to announce our semi-finalists! But no worries, they're in! :) Time to vote for our bronze finalist! Who shall die - Katrina, Wilma, or Mario?! NOTE: Our bronze champion will still be announced on July 31! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 22:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Katrina...or Wilma?! Hi, Liz! This is it! You have rooted for your favorite name, and we have made it to the finalist round! It's up to you!!! Will Killer Katrina or Wicked Wilma win?!?! VOTE HERE to express your opinion! See you on August 7 for the victor! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 20:37, July 31, 2014 (UTC)